The invention relates to a treatment device. The treatment device is used for treatment of the oral cavity, the pharynx and/or the teeth.
Treatment devices, in particular, for oral and dental care, are known in the art and are also referred to as ultrasonic devices or ultrasonic dental treatment devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a treatment device for optimal cleaning and for prophylactic and/or therapeutic effects in the oral region, therefore achieving oral and/or dental hygiene of an unprecedented quality.